finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Hitchcock
William "Billy" Hitchcock was a survivor of Flight 180 in Final Destination. He is very cheerful and foolish, and is the comic relief of the film. While aboard the plane, Billy is accidentally caught between the brawl of Alex Browning and Carter Horton, resulting to his removal from the plane. He was the fourth survivor to die. Biography Billy was born in New York. Although quite boring and nerdy, he is also very foolish and clumsy. This caused himself as the main target of Carter 's bullying. He usually travels through his bicycle, especially to his educational institution Mt. Abraham High. He is somehow smart, and is already enough to be sent to Paris for their school's field trip. Final Destination Billy is caught between the conflict of Alex and Carter, resulting to his removal from Flight 180, which explodes afterwards. He appeared at the memorial in a short talk with Alex, whom he ignores. He also witnesses the death of Terry Chaney and the explosion of Valerie Lewton's house. Billy finds Carter at the memorial, who is engraving Terry's name, before he and Carter were meet up with Clear. They begin driving the car and they pick up Alex for explaining the theory on cheating death. 'Death' While riding in the car with Carter, Carter became suicidal and started recklessly driving through the streets, not paying attention to the road. Billy, Alex and Clear tried to pull him over and convince him to stop, but he wouldn't do it. Billy himself even tried to pull the car over, but Carter responded by elbowing him in the mouth. Eventually, Carter pulled over on a railway track just as a train was incoming. Clear and Billy watched from a safe distance as Alex tried to save Carter before the train ran him over, which he did. The train slammed into the car and it exploded, destroying it. Billy, scared that he is next, begins insulting Carter for threatening his life. They force Billy to move, but he continues insulting Carter. Still standing next to the train, a chain underneath it swipes up a shrapnel from Carter's car and sends it flying in Billy's direction. He turns around as the shrapnel decapitates him from the jaw up. Signs/Clues *After taking a driver's test and barely passing, the instructor says, "Young man, you're gonna die at a very young age." But this means he will die while driving a car.thumb|right|300px|Billy's Death *Billy almost had his head crushed after he fell of his bicycle (due to Carter's reckless driving) and another car nearly ran him over. *When Carter is driving to "take control" the reflection of the train, Alex sees out his window has the number 747, which is the type of plane that 180 was. *Billy died out of order; he was supposed to die after Carter, but Alex intervened. However, Death wasted no time sparing Billy. * During the opening credits, there is a guillotine. * While he is looking up at the plane taking off, the reflection of the plane is shown across his face. It is flying in a line right where the piece of the car decapitates him later on. * Throughout the film when he went clumsy and fell to the ground, the action is similar to one after he got decapitated Final Destination 2 Billy was mentioned in Final Destination 2, by Thomas Burke, an officer and a survivor of the Route 23 disaster. He was supposed to go with his partner at a robbery when suddenly his chief ordered him to clean-up the remains of Billy, avoiding himself from the shoot-out that will happen which killed his partner. The Final Destination Billy's death appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination'', but the detail is slightly off. Final Destination 5 Billy was also seen briefly in the events of Final Destination 5 before the Flight 180 explosion. Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy